


Congratulations, sensei

by dahtwitchi



Series: the collection of scribbly short comics [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Birthday Presents, Comic, First Meetings, Flowers, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Iruka was just going to have a message relayed to Naruto. Somehow somewhere things went a bit sideways, but possibly in a good way. He guess.(Although he really wish Naruto would stop giving nicknames to everyone he talks about, because at this rate t's emarrassing he don't know the guy's name.)[Scribbly scribbly comic]
Relationships: Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: the collection of scribbly short comics [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177112
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	Congratulations, sensei

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I keep coming up with ideas for iruyama that are solely based on Yamato growing flowers ^^;;;
> 
> Thanks to madatobi.com for image hosting! :D


End file.
